This invention relates generally to an airbag module for a vehicle inflatable restraint system and, more particularly, to a housing for an airbag module.
It is well known to protect a vehicle occupant by means of safety restraint systems which self-actuate from an undeployed or static state to a deployed state without the need for intervention by the operator, i.e., “passive restraint systems.” Such systems commonly contain or include an inflatable vehicle occupant restraint or element, such as in the form of a cushion or bag, commonly referred to as an “airbag cushion.” In practice, such airbag cushions are typically designed to inflate or expand with gas when the vehicle encounters a sudden deceleration, such as in the event of a collision. Such airbag cushion(s) may desirably deploy into one or more locations within the vehicle between the occupant and certain parts of the vehicle interior, such as the doors, steering wheel, dashboard or the like, to prevent or avoid the occupant from forcibly striking such parts of the vehicle interior.
Various types or forms of such passive restraint assemblies have been developed or tailored to provide desired vehicle occupant protection based on either or both the position or placement of the occupant within the vehicle and the direction or nature of the vehicle collision. Automotive passenger side airbag installations generally incorporate an airbag module assembly having an inflator device within a module housing and an inflatable airbag cushion adapted to inflate out a side of the module housing. In one currently used passenger side airbag module assembly configuration the inflatable airbag cushion is adapted to inflate out a top side of the module housing, often referred to as a “top mounted” airbag cushion. Such a module assembly is installed in the dashboard of the automobile close to the windshield. Upon activation, the inflator device releases inflation gas which inflates the airbag cushion. The top mounted airbag cushion initially inflates toward the windshield and then rapidly expands down the dashboard in a direction toward the passenger.
Current passenger side airbag module assemblies often incorporate a woven nylon inflatable airbag cushion in inflation combination with a pyrotechnic or stored gas inflator device. The module housing contains the airbag in the folded, compacted configuration before inflation, and also typically contains and/or acts as a support structure for the inflator device. Typically, housings are generally rigid to perform these functions. Current housings are typically formed of stamped steel or aluminum, or glass filled nylon. The costs of producing airbag module assemblies have been increasing, due at least in part to the increase in cost of the materials to form the components such as the module housing. Vehicle manufacturers, however, desire to keep production costs down. In addition to reduced costs, equivalent or similarly performing vehicle components having a reduced weight are generally desired by vehicle manufacturers in their efforts to produce more efficient vehicles.
Thus, there is a need and a demand for an airbag module of relatively simple and lightweight design and construction and, comparatively, low or reduced cost.